


Unhorsed

by combefaerie



Category: Father Brown (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Knight's Tale, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Flambeau is mentioned in this but isn't really there, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5628985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/combefaerie/pseuds/combefaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid wants to joust, and the only way to do it is to pretend to be nobility. This is a great idea, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unhorsed

Leofrick de Briqueville was a rising star in the jousting world: raised from the obscurity of an old but small noble family by the generous sponsorship of Lady Felicia Montague. Lady Felicia was a known follower of the jousts, and traveled around England and Europe to see every tournament, although her knowledge of the actualities of the sport were sketchy at best. Everyone just chalked this up to her mild eccentricity and unpredictable behaviour, to give some example of this aspect of her personality, court gossip would whisper of the time the warning of renowned thief (“I hear he’s also a French spy!”) Flambeau was circulated at the last championship, that instead of locking her windows and hiring a guard for her room, Lady Felicia actually unlocked her window and left it slightly ajar (“As if to invite him in!”). The only problem with de Briqueville, was that he also didn’t exist as such. Of course he jousted. He met with other knights. He collected trophies on the field and favours from ladies off it, but he wasn’t real. Sidney Carter, on the other hand, was real but invisible; he hadn’t been seen in years after Lady Felicia found one of her stable boys riding her husband’s prized stallion at targets he had set up in the yard. Sid disappeared shortly after that, and Leofrick was discovered with a new horse, new armour, and the ink barely dry on his papers of heraldry: the best forgeries that money could buy.

 

“I don’t see why I have to go to the dance, I haven’t been to any yet and it hasn’t been an issue so far! I don’t see why that stops now.” Sid whined to a distinctly unimpressed Mrs McCarthy and Susie  
“That is exactly why you need to, your absence has been noted young man.”  
“People are talking”  
“Exactly. Anyway, her ladyship says you are going, and thats final. We are just here to help you get ready. Susie is going to try and teach you to dance, though why a maid would know more than the stable boy I don’t know, and I need to make sure your outfit doesn’t need any alterations.” The Irish lady finished. Mrs McCarthy was another enigma around Lady Felicia, she acted as a kind of Lady in Waiting, but the arguments between the two were well known, and much of the court appeared to be unaware that that was their relationship. They argued incessantly, but if anyone hurt the other... woe betide them. The complaints continued until the very moment Sid was standing at the door to the feast. The ladies had left him, and he had to admit that Susie’s help with dancing had helped as he felt he was less likely to trip over his own feet than before if he attempted to dance. Hoping he would be allowed to leave early, or at least sit out of the actual dancing after he had been introduced to the important people by Lady Felicia. With a deep breath, he pushed the heavy oak door open and introduced himself to the herald.

 

The hall was filled with a cacophony of sound and full of movement and bright fabric. The women swirled from group to group of people to ensure that everyone had noted their presence and outfits, and carefully avoided the candles lavishly placed by the tables as wax spots on the expensive fabric would not go down well with anybody. Lady Felicia was overjoyed to see him, and for the first half of the evening he was paraded around the room to be congratulated by various noblemen, and flirted at by ladies. By the time he managed to retreat to a corner he had kissed the back of more hands than he could count, and collected so many favours he was unsure how he would wear them all at the joust the next day. Smiling out at the room, he leant against the wall and was surprised to hear a dry voice, as he was sure no one was standing near him. “It’s amazing really, the fame someone can get from just riding in a straight line and holding a stick.”  
Sid looked about and saw an attractive man in reasonably plush clothes, with dark hair and a bored expression smirking slightly at him.  
“Not just riding with a stick. You need to be able to hit your opponent with it too… deal the appropriate amount of force in just the right place to bring them down to where you want them.”  
He grinned as the man flushed slightly and rushed to cover up the innuendo he had inadvertently opened himself up to “But you can’t always win your jousts Sir…?”  
“Leofrick de Briqueville”  
“Sir de Briqueville. What if you are hit and unhorsed? It has to happen sometimes, or if not yet I’m sure it will someday.”  
Leaning in slightly Sid smiled. “Oh I assure you, I can take it very well also.”  
The man blushed brightly and, awkwardly making his excuses as Lady Felicia appeared in their corner, left.  
“S-Leofrick, who was that? I don’t think I managed to be introduced to him yet, and then you frightened him away. Really.”  
He watched the man weave his way through the crowds towards the door, smiling softly.  
“I honestly don’t know my lady, but I would like to. I think I would very much like to know him better.”

 

It was several weeks later, and in the next city hosting a tournament that Sid was interrupted from his training by an excited Lady Felicia trailed by a smug looking Susie and Mrs McCarthy looking as exasperated as he had ever seen her, except for when Father Brown was being particularly annoying. Felicia looked around briefly to check they were alone and then burst out with  
“Sid you won’t believe it, but I found him! Your interesting man at the feast I mean. He’s the heir to the Sullivans, brought up as a ward of the Valentines. Unusual for the only son to be brought up elsewhere, but word has it that the boy asked for it himself; managed to persuade his father it would be good for his growth as a man and help him run the estate better when the time comes, apparently. And the best news? Valentine is a dear friend, and just so happens to be following the joust, just as I am. Well presumably he doesn’t have a fake knight in the joust as well, but you know what I mean!”  
Pushing his damp hair off his forehead Sid chuckled.  
“Tell the whole world why don’t you! And why do you think I care about that? I haven’t really thought of him since I saw him.” At this Susie burst out laughing, and at the confused look of the others explained that she had seen that Sid had been just a little bit more subdued after they had left last time, and anyway, Sid needed to actually meet people. People other than themselves that is. 

 

Under the great duress of four people who loved to meddle Sid found himself pushed towards Sullivan at the next ball, and Lady Felicia had managed to get them seated next to each other for the feast. After a few seconds of just staring awkwardly at each other they fell easily into conversation and bickering and when the dancing started Sid was not so subtly asked to dance by the ladies, and he did so, and although he didn’t neglect his partners, he kept looking towards a man sitting at the table throughout and smiling. As the ball ended they left together, and in Lord Valentine’s empty ballroom Sullivan managed to be persuaded to dance, as he had managed to avoid it at the ball by politely turning down all his prospective partners. They also danced together for a bit, albeit unsuccessfully as they both attempted to lead the other, making them end the dance in laughter and slight annoyance after bumping into each other one too many times and giving up on humming the tunes they could remember from earlier in the evening.  
“And with that I must leave you, my lord.” Smiled Sid, mockingly bending to kiss the other man’s hand and watch him colour in irritation at the action.  
“You don’t need to call me that Sir de Briqueville, you are a knight, from a family as noble as mine is! And anyway, you are a knight, I just have my father’s name, I haven’t earned any of it.”  
Sid’s face had gone ashen in the gloom of the ballroom and he slowly walked backwards from Sullivan  
“Please don’t call me that. Please.”  
He broke into a slight run and before he could reply the other man was left alone.  
“Sir de Briqueville? Should I call you by Leofrick instead? What an infuriating man, he makes no sense at all.” And with his head buzzing with confusion Sullivan made his way quietly to his quarters.

 

The next day Sullivan decided he would find out more about Leofrick de Briqueville, and spent the majority of his time in Valentine’s extensive library researching the de Briqueville family. At first he thought that his findings must be wrong, but through using three different books of nobility discovered that the de Briqueville family didn’t have a son by the name of Leofrick. They didn’t even have a cousin or nephew of that name, and in fact, although the de Briqueville family had a coat of arms and a small stately home to its name, it didn’t have any members over the last three generations. Feeling unbalanced by this information and more betrayed than he probably had a right to feel, he packaged up one of the books and strode off towards the house Lady Felicia was staying in for the time being. Valentine tried to ask him where he was going in such a rush, but the response of  
“I have to find him, he has to explain! And then I’m going to arrest him.” made him laugh and reply with  
“You can’t arrest anyone, you aren’t the Bailiff, or a Lord in a small town, at least not yet. You could ask Goodfellow though I guess?”  
but his ward had already left. 

“I need to speak to him.” were the words Susie was greeted with upon opening the door to a slightly out of breath Sullivan and after a brief pause realised she was yet to reply.  
“Oh! You mean Si- Sir de Briqueville, I’m sure he will be happy to see you. I’ll get him for you, or he’ll probably be practicing in the yard at the moment so if you want to go straight through you can? I’m sure he’ll be pleased to see you.”  
With a curt thank you and a tight smile he walked towards courtyard, and Susie couldn’t help but notice that he was rather distracted and wondered what it was that had made him so desperate to see Sid. When he arrived he found Sid riding around building up the speed of the horse and his own reactions, but dismounted as soon as he saw Sullivan and strode towards him grinning.  
“Sullivan! To what do I owe the pleasure? I am very sorry with the way I acted last I saw you, I didn’t mean to snap but-”  
“I know you aren’t who you claim to be.”  
Sid stopped in his tracks and paled.  
“How, how do you know? And what are you going to do now?”  
Sullivan sighed; he had hoped to be proved wrong, as little as he expected it.  
“It wasn’t that hard, my guardian has a passion for family histories and some of the best books of it in his personal library. It was smart to choose an existing family, it meant there was already the history and shield, and by choosing one that had already died out no one within it could dispute your claim. But it wasn’t foolproof. What I want now is you to tell me why you would do this. Why would you claim to be someone you are not, who even are you?”  
The taller man was looking almost sick now and, stumbling over his words slightly, tried to explain.  
“My name, my name is Sid Carter. I am, I used to be one of Lady Felicia’s stable boys; she found me riding one day and decided that I showed promise so she helped me get into the joust. It's something I have always loved, my father used to take me before he… When I have a lance in my hand it’s one of the times I feel truly alive, and being a knight would be the only time I would be able to do this. No one was meant to find out.”  
“Do others know?” Sid’s silence spoke volumes. “So you just thought you would leave me in the dark? Was, was I just an amusement, a distraction, someone who you could laugh at? ‘Oh look its Sullivan, let's see what I can make him think, he’ll believe anything. That will be fun.’”  
“No! No, Sullivan, please,” Sid had taken a step forward to take Sullivan’s hand “you have to believe me I wanted to tell you, I was scared and you mean a lot to me. Please, you have to believe that, if nothing else.”  
Sullivan stepped back shaking his head slowly and letting his hand trail out of Sid’s  
“I wish I could. I really wish I could.”  
He left the other man standing alone in the training yard but for his horse, the sweat from his earlier exercise cool on his skin.

 

As he stormed out through the corridors of the house Sullivan met a tall man dressed in priestly garb with a kind look who gently stopped him and asked if he would like to have a drink, and some time to calm himself before walking back home. After some hesitation he accepted and he found himself in a small but homely room with the man, who introduced himself as Father Brown and explained that he also travelled with Lady Felicia to all the tournaments. It was a reasonable way of life for a priest as he could travel and meet new people; to tell them the stories of the bible and take confession as needed. He then asked Sullivan why he was in such a hurry to leave, and when told the details of the conversation he and Sid had he offered some advice.  
“I know I barely know you, but I do know Sid. He wouldn’t lie unless he felt he really had to, and if he said that he cared about you… Sid doesn’t say that, at least only rarely when he truly means it. And you, if you didn’t care, or if you only cared about this in a legal manner, would you really have been striding down that corridor looking as if you were choking back tears? Hmm?”  
Sullivan blushed, but said nothing in response, only that he was thankful for his advice but he really must be going now. The father smiled softly saying that he was welcome, but could he possibly borrow the book that Sullivan had brought with him. Sullivan paused at the door.  
“Of course, I’m sure Valentine won’t mind. But why?”  
“Oh nothing, nothing. I just feel like doing a little research of my own, thank you for letting me use it, I’ll be sure it gets back to your guardian when I am done with it.”

 

Months passed, and nothing seemed to have changed. Sid continued to joust all around Europe, albeit with a strong sense of trepidation that it would all come crashing down as he was sure that Sullivan would reveal him, although he hoped that he would not. Valentine and Sullivan were also traveling with the joust as before, although Sullivan had become more reclusive and was rarely seen. Lady Felicia and her party ended up at the championships, which were taking place in London this year, and Sid was thought to be a favourite for the title although he hadn’t jousted with the joy he had previously shown recently. He was still a formidable opponent. Father Brown was glad they were stopping for a longer period of time, as it allowed him to have some time to himself, and take care of jobs he had been putting off for months.

 

“Good Morning Bishop, it is good to see you.”  
“Father Brown. It has been too long. I take it you are here for confession?”  
“Indeed, it has been too many months.  
…  
Forgive me father, for I have sinned, it has been over a year since my last confession.”  
“Speak child, what is it you have done?”  
“I have practiced deception, and helped others do so. I helped a man enter the joust although he is not of noble birth.”  
“... Interesting… Do not worry my child, all sins can be forgiven before God. Pray for forgiveness from your sins.”  
“Thank you father.”  
“No, thank you…”

 

The next day Sid was preparing for his joust when he and Susie were interrupted by the arrival of Lady Felicia, Mrs McCarthy, and to his surprise, Sullivan. At first he was elated by this, he hadn’t seen Sullivan over the last few months and, truth be told, had missed him terribly, but the somber look on the trio’s faces sobered his mood quickly.  
“Sid, you have to leave now, you can’t joust today.” was Felicia’s opening statement, which confused Sid as he couldn’t think of a reason why he couldn’t, it was the championships, and he was in good health, but before he could object Mrs McCarthy explained  
“They have discovered that you are not of noble birth Sid. That’s why you can’t joust. They will stop you, and almost certainly arrest you.”  
Looking shocked and rather betrayed, Sid looked to Sullivan who began shaking his head so hard it looked as if it would fall off  
“No, no, I swear I never told a soul about you. Please, you have to believe I wouldn’t do that. I don’t know how they found out, but I wasn’t me. You have to run, please. Run and I will run with you, but you have to go now!”  
Looking around at his friends Sid could see that they agreed, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it.  
“I can’t! Running would show that I was guilty, which I am, but would also show me as a coward, and I couldn’t bear it if I was thought of as that. I will not run.”  
Although the others pleaded, Sid was adamant, and so in time for his first joust of the day they made their way to the grounds. Indeed, Sid was arrested by Goodfellow the Bailiff, although he was sorry for that, as he did like Sid.

 

It was on the second day of Sid’s imprisonment that Father Brown appealed to the authorities, he claimed that he had important information, which although it didn’t change Sid’s deception, may influence his future in the sport. The following hours were a flurry of activity focussed on Sid, although in his cell he was unaware of this, and the next day he was released with nothing more than a fine and a huge amount of confusion as to how this had happened. It was then explained to him that the de Briqueville family had died without heirs three generations ago, but that on his deathbed the last Lord of the name was afraid for his family to die out and had legitimised all bastard children sired by them. If they were to make a claim, they could gain access to the de Briqueville name, fortune (such as it was), and lands. Although this seemed unimportant, by census records and births and deaths of the time, Father Brown had discovered that Sid was in fact descended from the family he had claimed to be. After some discussion, it was decided that he could claim the name and all it entitled him to, which was a surprise to many, not least Sid. 

 

Sullivan was glad that Sid was free, and managing to continue to joust with a less ridiculous name than Leofrick, which was difficult to say in normal conversation, much less in any more private settings. Sid was happy that he could still joust, and with the way that Sullivan had met him after he had been released from his cell.  
“You do realise I was only upset that I didn’t know? I don’t care that you weren’t born noble as such?”  
“Of course Sullivan. I understand, it’s just rather difficult to start that conversation! Now, as much as I care for you, I have been allowed back into the joust, and I have already nearly missed the championships already, I would rather not miss it twice. But maybe I might see you there? And afterwards as well?”  
So that is the story of how Sir Sid de Briqueville jousted in the championships for the first time, with a smile on his face and a scrap of dark blue fabric tied to his armour, and of the person sitting between Valentine and Lady Felicia cheering loudest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I did base the end off of The Importance of Being Earnest. Sue me.*  
> *Please don't I own nothing in this and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is inspired by a beautiful photoset by feliciamontagues (http://feliciamontagues.tumblr.com/post/133573340886/sidsullivan-medieval-au)  
> I'm sorry, I have been writing, or more accurately not writing, this for about a month. But it is the longest thing I've written?


End file.
